


hey baby, i think i wanna marry you

by velmasdaphne (orphan_account)



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, M/M, MY GAYS, Marriage, i present to you, teenage irresponsibility, the gays r all happy, velma is so drunk wow, what happens in vegas does not stay in vegas, when in vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/velmasdaphne
Summary: It's Velma's birthday, and the gang is on a case in Vegas.The trip turns out better than Velma expected.





	

It is November thirteenth. A Friday. It's a clear night in Las Vegas and the stars are shining alongside the neon lights and signs.  
Mystery Incorporated had decided to spend the night in the van, passing around a cheap bottle of whiskey Daphne had brought for  
Velma's birthday, squealing about rites of passage and "come on, it's your eighteenth birthday!"  
Shaggy was munching on Lay's potato chips and Fred was poring over some trap plans he couldn't perfect,so yeah, it was  
really only Daphne and Velma in varied states of inebriation. (Mostly Velma, for the record.)  
It was barely 1am when Velma's voice erupted into the air after a few moments silence, words slurred but wide smile in  
place.  
"We should get married."  
Daphne laughed, just a little bit above buzzed, red curls spilling free of the ponytail she'd attempted.  
"V, I don't think you mean that."  
"No, no," Velma insisted, shoving her fringe behind her ear, bottle suspended in mid-air in her hand. "I mean it. Come on, we're in  
Vegas, highly inebriated, and I am legally an adult, as of," She paused, checking her watch, then added, "Twelve o four."  
Eyeing her, almost as if Daphne was sizing her up, the redhead finally said, "Fred, you're sober, right? Like, completely, miserably  
sober?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah," Fred said, jerking back from the plans on the small metal fold-out table he'd put, much to Velma's complaint of  
that being her spot for sleeping.  
Daphne, with a glint in her eyes, grinned, then said, "I need you, our fearless leader, to drive us to the nearest open chapel."  
\----  
"Do you, Velma Dinkley, take this woman to be your legally wedded wife?" The preacher questioned, looking exhausted.  
"Damn fuckin' straight-gay-I do," the brunette said excitedly, lips turned upwards in a goofy smile. (When would she get to  
make out with Daphne?)  
"And do you, Daphne Blake, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do," Daphne answered, trying to be serious. (Velma looks so cute. Can we kiss yet?)  
"By the power invested me by the state of Vegas, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride, or the other wife."  
Velma pounced, wrapping her legs around Daphne's waist and kissing her, the redhead's hands drifting to her now-wife's short hair, pushing back the thick bangs and running her fingers through the soft mess.  
Shaggy "aww"ed, and Scooby poked his head through the window Velma had insisted they leave open (SCOOBY IS MY BEST MAN,  
AND YOU WILL ALLOW HIM TO WITNESS MY WEDDING, GOOD SIR.) and howled,"Row rute is rhat?"  
Fred and Shaggy entwined their hands, leaning into each other and watched the two younger girls kiss and embrace at the altar of the small and cheap church.  
\----  
"Think you'll regret it in the morning?" Fred teased as he drove back. Velma hardly broke away from Daphne, who had turned 360 in her seat to kiss the other girl, mumbled back, "No way in hell."


End file.
